Night Date
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: Drabble. Hook -Killian- pays Emma a surprising visit. In her tent. At night. What could possibly happen?


_**A little drabble I wrote a while ago… Hope you like it!**_

It was cold. It was too cold, actually. Emma started wondering if Neverland's weather was somehow connected to her mood, because, right now, they both sucked. She had, fortunately, got a tent on her own. She just couldn't imagine herself sleeping with her parents (they would probably try to tell her a bedtime story, something they should have done when she was a baby, apparently), or with Regina (she would probably murder her in her sleep) or with…

No. No, Emma. Don't even think about it. You are not in Neverland to give into a particular handsome pirate's charms. Just no.

And at that exact moment, she heard the tent's zipper being… well, unzipped. She immediately grabbed her sword and waited for the stranger's attack… when she noticed a certain hook, and then him, entering her tent.

"What the hell?", she shouted, a little bit too loudly, looking at him frustrated.

"I'm a bloody pirate, Swan. Do you really think you can take me down with that sword? I gave it to you to protect yourself. From Pan.", Hook replied, smirking.

"That's not the point! What are you doing here?", she asked aggressively.

"Checking that everyone's sleeping. Which you are certainly not doing."

"And you just go from tent to tent and check everyone's asleep. What are we, crazy camp girls? This is the most lame excuse I have ever heard of. And I've heard of a lot of lame excuses.", Emma said, finally lowering her sword, but not actually accepting his excuse. She didn't think he cared if she believed him anyway.

"Firstly, I would go from tent to tent, but you quite caught my attention. See, your tent is the first I am visiting this lovely night. Secondly and more importantly, do you know what crazy camp girls that don't sleep at night do? They make out with extremely handsome men that randomly show up in their tents.", he said, his smirk growing even wider.

"Don't even think about it.", she responded, but he was already moving towards her. God, how could he even stand up in there? Maybe Regina had done some weird magic spell, like that one in Harry Potter. She loved these books as a kid.

"Think about what, love?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking about. You shouldn't even be here in the first place." Their faces were inches apart now.

"So you want me to leave?", he whispered. She could feel his hot breath on her mouth and she knew that she had just lost the battle.

"Immediately.", she said with a rushed, breathy voice and crushed her lips to his, letting her guards down. Damn him and his charms and his accent. Damn his superb kissing abilities.

The kiss was passionate and forceful, as they let their undeniable chemistry guide them step by step through the moment.

His hand and his hook on her waist, her hands running through his hair, they lay down on the sleeping bag, with him on top of her, kissing her more tenderly now.

And then he stopped.

"What are you doing?", she asked breathlessly.

"I'm leaving."

"No, you're not.", she objected.

"You need to rest. And you're not resting like that.", he replied, without a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Are you toying with me? Is that what you want? To prove to yourself that you're… what? Irresistible?", she asked, still shocked.

"Emma, listen to me.", he cupped her face with his hand, "I would never toy with you. You're too important, Emma. Too important. Your priority is to find your son, therefore my priority is to find your son. Got it? We will find him and I will still be here, Emma. Waiting for you. And I hope that you'll be waiting for me, too."

And then, he kissed her one more time, like there was no tomorrow. Like they were the priority.

"Goodnight, Emma.", he said, after a while.

"Goodnight, Killian.", she replied, looking at his facial expression, which was a wide smile. Not a grin, but a smile. A beautiful, unique smile.

And then he left. He exited her tent, as if nothing had happened. Only the two of them would know about that. And, surprisingly, that made her smile. Dirty little secret.

That night, Emma slept feeling safe. Knowing that he would be there for her. Knowing that he would never leave her, like everyone else did. That he will always be by her side.  
At least that was what her dreams were about.

_**So… reviews?**_


End file.
